When Good Girls Go Bad
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: Summer Rae is the girlfriend of a druglord where she meets Sasha Banks as his little toy but Summer sees her as a friend and later her lover. Crime Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starfish

Sasha Banks was at the beach near her apartment it was the only place she could find peace away from her crazy life. Her crazy life as a drug dealing sex toy. By day Sasha is a petite, shy woman who works at a gelato shop but by night she's a drug dealer and is used for sex, as she moves closer to the water she felt something clutching her foot it's a starfish as she removed it off her foot and releases it in the water. The starfish was a sign that it was time to go back home.

* * *

Meanwhile in a mansion with a pool a beautiful blonde woman name Summer Rae gets out the pool in a hot pink bikini as she squeezes the water out of her hair. Drying herself off while heading to the house, getting upstairs Summer starts taking off the hot pink bikini feeling her breast as she nicely cups them when a man comes behind her groping her naked body.

"You sexy bitch." the man said feeling her neck

The man isn't her husband. It's Dean Ambrose, the man who works for her husband Ralph as he lays her on her stomach as Dean starts riding her doogystyle. Then having her face him as he does breast play.

"You like that don't you."

"My husband is on his way. Hurry up."

In a loud grunt he pulls Summer's hair as a sign it was over as he puts his pants on he smacks her on the ass on his way out.

Dean wasn't her only addiction. It was the cocaine that lead her to Dean, taking a line before changing clothes Summer was assigned to pick up "the new girl" for an audition as she got into her white Mercedes-Benz.

It was 7:15pm Ralph would be home soon. Looking at her rear view mirror, Summer flips her hair before driving off.

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this Summer Rae/Sasha Banks fanfic after seeing a set of gifs on tumblr that inspired me to write this fanfic. Ralph is a OC and there will be more OC along with WWE characters as well. One more thing I don't anything but the OC I've created.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Audition

Chapter 2:The Audition

Looking at herself in the mirror Sasha sees herself wearing a short dress and heels as she starts applying lipgloss before heading out.

Walking with a strut as she waits for a ride that day Sasha got a call to an "audition" for Ralph and the audition called for tight, sexy clothing to impress him. Sasha has been through these "auditions" and most of these auditions dealt with sex and she could feel this was no different. As she views a white Mercedes-Benz pulls up beside her and the passenger window be rolled down as a beautiful blonde woman appear.

"You Sasha Banks?"

"Yeah"

"Get it" as she opened the passenger door as a sign of getting in. When Sasha gets inside Summer speeds off into the night as there was a calm silence driving back to the house.

"I'll get this out-of-the-way the name's Summer Rae. I'm Ralph's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Summer Rae." replied Sasha

There was small talk but it didn't last long by the time they got to the house. When Sasha gets inside she views the inside the mansion.

Sitting down on the L-shaped furniture that was the centerpiece of the living room as Summer disappears upstairs leaving Sasha alone. Enjoying the only little peace she'll get tonight as Ralph comes in.

"I can see that you're enjoying yourself."

Looking up to see a middle-aged looking man looks like he's in his forties of fifties wearing a cream suit with no shirt. Startled by the man's voice makes Sasha get up.

"Don't be scared I'm here to make your life better."

Ralph started to eye her up and down licking his lips in enjoyment her tiny body and sleek hair had Ralph weak at the knees.

"I'm so excited for this audition. Take off the dress."

Taking off the dress revealing a black bra and panties, Ralph has her turn around then he comes from behind and pinches her nipples where he inhales the perfume she's wearing.

"Your lucky because this audition just got more titillating."

Hoisting her up on his shoulder to the bedroom where he throws her on the bed and gets on top of her removes her panties with his mouth acting like an animal in a zoo growling and hissing and pulling her hair and biting her neck and breast.

"So does this mean I get the job?" asked Sasha

"This audition not over. Come on in Dean."

Looking to see a man take a drag from his cigarette and fixing his hair, with a rope in his hand tying her hands up the bed banister where Sasha realizes the place she was in seeing the two men in the room.

Dean starts kissing her as his tongue tries to force itself in her mouth as Ralph's tongue insert inside her.

Then Dean and Ralph start taking turns with Sasha in all kinds of positions where at the end she felt tired and inside out.

* * *

Laying in the middle with Dean on her left and Ralph on her right.

"Good audition" Dean said as he smack Sasha on the ass.

Getting out of the bed and putting her clothes on fixing her hair as Ralph comes from behind smelling her hair.

"You'll know your job by tomorrow" said Ralph in a tired voice "Hey Ambrose take her home."

When Sasha got home it just turned 10pm before going inside Dean pats her on the ass before driving off the first thing she did was take a shower and scrub off everything that remind her of Ralph and Dean.

After putting her wet hair in a high ponytail she changes in different bra and panties and pajamas.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?' Sasha asked herself before going to bed.

* * *

Summer Rae was asking herself the same question as she hears the noise in the other room taking a swing from her drink it was something Summer dreaded during these auditions there were times Ralph made her join these auditions for fun.

Sasha looked like a nice girl seemed innocent why she was caught in this crazy world of drugs and sex. Weird thing that both women had something in common. They use to be happy.


End file.
